


“Hey, don’t do it please.”

by Hammy1098



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Hurt Percy Jackson, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammy1098/pseuds/Hammy1098
Summary: Heroes aren't always perfect. In fact, there comes a time where enough is enough and they aren't held onto the pedestal they once were. This is something that Nico Di Angelo realises far too late...Or just in time?





	“Hey, don’t do it please.”

It was always a battle, everything was the same fight for survival or for the Gods to recognise us as people which feel. Not just some toys they could throw around if they felt angry. It was this that made me realise that the Gods aren’t everything, and the real heroes were right beside me. If I was being totally honest it was the first time I laid eyes on him. He was wearing a blue sweater. He smiled, and I couldn’t see anything but cerulean eyes and sunny skies. That was the first time I felt I didn’t need to leave.

 

But who am I kidding? I’m a son of Hades, I don’t fit with anyone here. I took off my shoes and began to walk the edge of the school roof. This won’t be a missed opportunity, I would take my chance.

 

 _“Are you upset because you can’t have everything you want? I can’t believe that this is the stupid reason you’re doing this again. Honestly, you have Hazel waiting for you with steaming plates waiting for you in the pavilion.”_ I breathed a sigh. I turned and walked from the rooftop.

 

I ran a hand through my messy hair. Everything was going so well until I had to encounter Eros, and now I had Jason following me around like a kicked puppy. The world around me was silent with only the slight sloshing of waves. I could do it, I could just disappear into the black abyss of the ocean and no one would know I was gone. I gripped the railings of the ship with white knuckles.

 

 _“What the Hades, are you that selfish, are you being serious? I honestly can’t believe that you’re going to give your life away over a stupid secret like being gay. You disgust me. Get a grip.”_ I breathed a sigh.  I walked away from the railing turning towards the sound of laughter inside the Argo II.

 

Every day after that I would go to the highest points I could, take my shoes off but would eventually walk away from them dejectedly. It was a habit and one that was hard to shake. I walked around aimlessly, nothing to prove. Nothing but a useless secret which was written across every interaction I had with him.

 

Everything about the actual war was a blur, all I knew was my sea prince and his hurricane of fury. We won of course, but at what cost. We gathered up the wounded, and head back to our respective camps. I decided to hike up the trail to my favourite spot in all of Camp Half-Blood. A cliff, high above the beach. It was a considered a terrible day with the weather, lightning lit the sky with false daylight, the sea crashed. I viewed it as a serene...Until I saw his figure. He was standing over the cliff, he wore a soaked blue jumper. Blue like his solemn eyes, blue like the ocean he was going to drown himself in. To be honest I was somewhat pissed. Why would the son of Poseidon want to drown himself?  What reason would he have to just commit suicide? A selfishly fleeting spark of hope passed through me, if he was here then I wouldn’t be alone.

 

I stared at Percy’s hunched form, no one cared enough to see that Percy suffered greatly -not even me- he was put at the centre of two great prophecies and expected to come out perfectly fine. And it was then I saw what he was: a scared 16-year-old with the weight of the world on his shoulders. I could do nothing at that moment but watch us both spiral into a darkness which even Tartarus envied. For the very first time since that first day, I saw someone with the same pains as me. The boy I looked up to, who I thought was a perfect hero with his bronze chest-plate and golden sword. The boy who I swore wasn’t flawed, yet here he was. The boy I loved completely and wholeheartedly. He turned to look at me and whispered “I just want to stop the scars that grow, every time that I go home. I can’t do this anymore”.

 

I sucked in a breath, walked over to the ebony haired boy, cupped his face in a gentle caress. I gazed into cerulean depths and whispered back to him.

 

_“Hey, don’t do it please.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is a rewrite of a fic I posted on Fanfic.net. I kinda wrote this as a piece of coursework, but decided to post it anyway! Anyway, tell me what you think or what I could do better >.<  
> Thanks for reading :D
> 
> -Hammy


End file.
